Solid Snakeler
like a good neighbor state farm is there ID GIVE MY LIFEEEEE NOT 4 HONOR BUT 4 DEWWWWWWWW (snack eater...) ☀ The Angry Birds Movie (also known as Angry Birds: The Movie or simply Angry Birds) is an upcoming 2016 American-Finnish 3D computer-animatedfamily adventure action comedy film directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly,4produced by John Cohen and Catherine Winder5 and written by Jon Vitti,6 and is based on the video game series of the same name. The film stars Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Bill Hader, and Peter Dinklage, as well as voice cameos, including YouTube sensation Smosh.7 Contents * Cast ** * Production ** * Release ** Promotion *** * References ** * External links ** CastEdit * Jason Sudeikis as Red8 * Josh Gad as Chuck8 * Danny McBride as Bomb8 * Maya Rudolph as Matilda8 * Bill Hader as Leonard, the leader of the pigs89 * Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle8 * Kate McKinnon8 * Tony Hale8 * Keegan-Michael Key8 * Ike Barinholtz8 * Hannibal Buress 8 * Cristela Alonzo8 * Jillian Bell8 * Danielle Brooks10 * Romeo Santos8 * Anthony Padilla8 * Ian Hecox8 ProductionEdit Finnish video-game developer Rovio Entertainment said in a news release that it has picked Sony Pictures Imageworks's11Vancouver1213 to be the primary animation house for the production of this movie.1415 Rovio also hired David Maisel, former executive producer of Marvel Studios films such as Iron Man and Thor, to head up production of feature-length films.16 On September 29, 2014, the studios launched an official website for the film UnlocktheFlock.com.17 On October 1, first image from the film was revealed along with the ensemble cast, which includes Jason Sudeikis as Red, head of the flock, Josh Gad as the speedy Chuck, Danny McBride as the volatile Bomb, Bill Hader as the evil pig leader Leonard, Maya Rudolph as Matilda, Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle.8 While the other cast includes Keegan-Michael Key, Kate McKinnon, Tony Hale, Ike Barinholtz, Hannibal Buress, Cristela Alonzo, Jillian Bell, Danielle Brooks, Romeo Santos, and Smosh duo Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.10 The film's budget is estimated at $80 million (€75 million).3 In addition, Rovio and Sony Entertainment will spend roughly €100 million for the marketing and distribution of the film.3 Exact share was not disclosed, but Rovio will invest in the film over €100 million, which would make it the largest budget in the film industry in Finland, where its most expensive film was Big Game, a 2014 adventure film, made for €8.5 million.3 Despite the massive budget Rovio's CEO Mikael Hed stated that "..it is the one that I don't ever lose any sleep over."18 calling it "tremendously strong as a story". 18 During August of 2015 Rovio announced that they were expecting to cut 250 jobs equaling 40% of the company. The only sector spared from the job cuts would be personnel working on the movie.19 ReleaseEdit On May 15, 2013, Sony Pictures Entertainment announced that it had made a deal with Rovio Entertainment to distribute their CG-animated feature film of their video game franchise Angry Birds. The film was scheduled to be released on July 1, 2016,20 but in December 2014, it was moved up to May 20, 2016.2 PromotionEdit To help with the film's promotion, Rovio made a deal with The Lego Group to make a series of Lego sets, scheduled for a spring 2016 release.2122 A balloon themed after Red will appear in the 2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to promote the film. ReferencesEdit # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' ‘Angry Birds’ Movie Casts Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Peter Dinklage, Maya Rudolph variety # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^ # The Most Beautiful Love story IM GONNA REK IT!!!! my left ear is ringing..,